Game Night!
by Myxes
Summary: Just the Avengers kicking back, and playing games, well as much as they can with all the arguments breaking out.


**Game night!**

 **Hey guys, got another great idea from CalmisOverated, I've got a few other games with the Avengers going on but I wanted to start with this one because why not, it'll be hilarious!**

 **Also there's a few card games I'm putting in here(not UNO) that many of you might not know, I use to play it in college with my friends and it was awesome!**

 **Hope you like it as much as the others!**

"UNO!"

"Clint, I swear to god, I will strangle you in your sleep." Tony said as he glared at the archer to his right.

It was the second time he got UNO during this game and if someone couldn't do something about it, it'd be his third win. Why

Natasha suggested they have a game night is beyond anyone.

All ten of them sat in the living room of the compound, a separate section of the compound that was used as a living space for the Avengers and then alone. The table they sat around was only a few feet off the ground so they all day on the floor to play. At the moment only Tony, Clint, Peter, Natasha, Sam, and Thor. The rest decided to watch, seeing as they had never heard of the game before, to their surprise it was more fun to watch then actually play. Thor just wanted to play just because he wanted to learn more about what earths people did for other means of entertainment(he'd managed to win one game, to everyone's surprise).

"Awe don't be like that Tony, we can't win 'em all." The archer responded.

Irritated Tony tossed down a green number four, if someone could change the direction of the game he could stop Clint from winning. Little did the engineer know was that his little spider pupil, who sat to his left had peaked at his cards-not in an attempt to cheat against his mentor but out of pure curiosity...Yeah curiosity.

The web-slinger slowly place down a green reverse while the two were still arguing. After a moment passed, Peter tapped his mentor arm repeatedly till he turned to look at him.

Tony was still irritated "What?"

Peter simply gestured at the pill of cards.

Realization dawned on him. "Wait, it's my turn?"

"Yup" the spiderling popped the p.

A maniacal grin spread across his cheeks. "Oooh you're going down bird brain! Eat four!"

Clint glared at both Peter and Tony and sighed as he grabbed four more cards.

"What color is it to be now?" Thor asked Tony as he surveyed his own cards.

"Hmm-red." He answered.

The god of thunder nodded before looking at the women beside him. "Forgive me Natasha, it is the only one I've left of this shade."

The god hesitantly threw down a red skip, sounds of shock and instigations filled the room. The assassin raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Sam.

Falcon held up his hands in surrender. "Hey don't look at me, I've got nothing."

In truth he really didn't have anything, his hands was filled with every color except red, and he didn't even have a skip of his own to change the color. So he ate, card, after card, after card.

Irritation shot through him. "Who the hell shuffled this?"

Everyone laughed at his expense, seeing as he had practically the whole deck in his hand.

Sam sighed in relief when he finally drew a card he could use. "Wild! Yellow!"

Peter sat forward then and sifted through his cards, he decided to be a little devious and play a draw two.

Tony threw his hands in frustration. "You're killing me kid, I thought you were on my side?"

Peter could only laugh and shrug at his mentor, they were playing UNO after all.

Clint was laughing too. "Guess your kid isn't as sweet as you thought?"

"Zip it Barton!"

The archer shook his head and threw down a yellow five. Thor, a yellow zero, then Nat a yellow two.

"Uno!" The redhead called out.

Everyone besides Peter groaned aloud, how were they going to win now?

And true to her words the agent won to everyone's dismay. Both Tony and Sam scattered their cards everywhere in frustration.

Nat stood. "Alright I've had enough."

Tony snapped his fingers and pointed back to her spot. "Nope, I've got another card game we could play that's ten times more fun."

Steve stood then. "I'll play instead."

The super soldier sat down in her former spot, and began cleaning up the scattered cards. Thor decided to stop playing as well, Bucky taking his spot.

"So what game are we playing?" Peter asked as he stretched, his arms racing towards the ceiling.

Tony expertly shuffled a normal deck of cards. "It's not a game, any of you know, it's called Egyptian rat shrew, yes I know what it sounds like, no I did not name the game."

Natasha narrowed her eyes in confusion from her new seat on the couch which had belonged to Steve. "Where exactly did you learn about this game?"

The engineer looked at her and answered her vaguely. "In college."

Steve was thoroughly confused, even though Tony hadn't even started explaining. "So how do we play?"

Tony started dealing cards, into piles of six. "It's slightly complicated, but you'll get the hang of it once you see how it's played. Now, since we've got an even number of people, some of you will get an uneven amount of cards, the goal is to have all the cards of the deck in your hand to win, even if you lose all your cards-if you're fast enough you can get back in. Side note-try not to break my table."

Most of them nodded, others looked confused, how intense was this game that they had to worry about breaking the table.

The mechanic paused mid deal, and gathered up all the cards. "I should probably give you guys a visual first."

He began sifting through the cards, and pulled out a queen, king, a Jack, and an Ace, a pair of twos, a ten, and a four. "Alright, now if you go by the numbers these four are the highest." He gestured to the royals and the Ace. "But that doesn't matter in this game-this game, is a game of speed and attention. If someone were to throw down a Jack, the next person has to throw down one card, a queen equals two, a king equals three, and an ace equals four-it has to be one card at a time. You guys with me so far?"

Everyone nodded so he continued.

"Okay, so all the other cards are just cards, these are the only ones that matter the most. Say for instance I throw down this queen, if Clint were going next, he'd have to put down three cards-oh and you can't look at your cards at all-say he puts down this two and then a ten. Then Bucky puts down this two. This stack is up for grabs by anyone here, even those who aren't paying, so whoever slams their hand down on this fast enough gets them." Tony demonstrated by placing his hand over the cards. "Now you can also make a sandwich. Same thing as before, I put down a queen, Clint puts down his two, Bucky puts down a four this time, and Steve you put down this two. You've got a sandwich, which means it's up for grabs, pairs work to, like if these twos were placed down together. Also, if you were to think someone did make a sandwich, or anything else and you slammed your hand down on the pile and you're wrong, the penalty is you lose a card and place it under the pile."

Tony sighed as he gathered up the cards. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll get the hang of it as we go on."

Peter shrugged. "Didn't seem to bad, sounds really exciting actually."

The genius began dealing out cards again, once the entire deck was divided, he let everyone pick their own pile. "Dealer acts as ref, whatever I say goes, and of story, and I go first-we're going counterclockwise."

Everyone verbally agreed, and sat forward. Tony threw down a five then motioned for Clint to go, Bucky a six, Steve a three, and Sam a king.

Tony held up his hand in Sam and Peter's direction. "Wait."

Peter was just about to throw a card down.

Tony motioned for Peter to go, the kid threw down a one, a seven, and then a five.

The mechanic spoke then. "Now if this happens, the game continues on, if Peter had thrown a queen or any other, he'd of stopped and then it'd be my turn to put down cards."

An ace fell from his fingers, Clint slowly began placing down cards, only to stop at the third when another ace reared its head. Four hands immediately slammed down on the table.

Tony raised an eyebrow at them, his hand stuck somewhere in the middle. "Seems like some of you have caught on."

He placed his cards down and began shoving away hands, Steve's was on top, then Sam's. The mechanic sighed when he found that his hand wasn't at the bottom, it was Peter's.

The spiderling began bouncing in his spot, as he gathered up the cards and shuffled them into his mini deck.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. "Your not using your super speed are you?"

The teen looked taken aback. "No, course not."

The engineer shrugged then signaled Bucky to continue, a few turns passed before a pair of threes showed up and an argument broke out.

Both Steve and Bucky had their hands on the pile of cards, their hands not overlapping.

Bucky glared at Steve. "I touched the cards first."

Cap returned the glare. "No, I'm pretty sure my hand landed first."

Everyone who was playing couldn't help but grin, some even chuckled at the sight of two super soldiers fighting over cards.

Tony cocked his head to the right as he looked at their hands, in truth he hadn't caught who's hand landed first, so he was just going to go by who's hand covered most of the cards. "Bucky gets them."

Cap looked peeved but sighed and relinquished his hold on them.

A few more turns passed before a sandwich was made, five hands shot out to claim it, but three of them disappointingly pulled back. It was Clint and Peter who'd ended up in the same predicament as the other two.

Clint grind at the spiderling. "Let go kid, I got her first."

Peter could only grin in return. "Nope, this is my pile. Want to know why?"

Clint could only raise an eyebrow as Peter pulled his hand away-some of the cards following suit-and lifted them, about five cards were stuck to his hand. Clint frowned as Peter chuckled darkly.

"Can he do that?" Sam asked.

"Uh yeah, they're no rules against sticky fingers." Tony answered.

About fifteen minutes further into the game, Clint was out, all his cards taken. The rest continued to play, though Steve was growing more and more concerned as he watched Clint's hand hover over the accumulating pile of cards, every now and again his hand would slam down on the pile.

He grew even more concerned when it didn't seem to bother anyone else.

"Can he do that?" Steve asked when the archers hand came down once more.

"Hm? Yeah he can, I can't penalize him because he has no cards to give, remember what I said? Anyone can get into this game even if they weren't playing initially, that goes for people who are out too. Clint could keep doing that every time someone threw down a card-please don't, because that would be very annoying-so yes he can do that."

The game continued, and throughout it, more then a few curses were said and hands were sore due to the amount of force used to slam them on the table. A couple of penalties were given as well, Clint was declared out multiple times and he eventually gave up on trying to get back in.

In the end it was actually Steve who won, he'd been playing against Peter towards the end. They'd played the game a few more times after that.

"Can we play camps?" Peter asked after a they had finished another game of Egyptian.

Steve frowned. "What's camps?"

"It's another card game, but you play in teams of two, but only four people can play." Peter explained vaguely.

"Sure kid, explain the rules." Tony said as he passed his pupil the deck of cards.

"Okay well, you pick a partner and sit across from each other, same for the other team. So if you were on my team Tony, you'd sit in front of me. Anyway, each person gets four cards, you can look at them, and four cards are placed in the center faced up. The goal is to get four of a kind, of you don't have four of a kind, you have the option to switch out your card for the ones on the table-but you also have to leave behind a card. Once you do have four of a kind, you have to signal your partner in some way that you've got them, your partner-if they see you-will yell out camps and you win. But if one the opposing team sees you trying to signal your partner, they can tell fire, they win and you lose." Peter explained along with a visual aid.

"Hmm, kind of like poker." Natasha said with a curious smile.

"Sounds like a good way to exercise team work." Cap said with a smile.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Do you ever stop thinking about training?"

"No, not really." Steve answered.

"That explains a lot." Tony jabbed back, making the soldier glare at him.

"So who's playing?" Peter cut in before any more banter could continue.

"I am!" Clint shouted from the couch as he rolled off onto the floor. "I'll be on Peter's team."

"Fine then Cap, you want to beat these two with me?" Tony asked as he glared at the archer.

"So long as you actually listen to me, then yes." Steve said as he moved to sit opposite the engineer, Clint opposite Peter.

"I do listen, I just choose to ignore you." Tony responded as he watched Peter deal.

"Then don't ignore me." Steve stated as he picked up his cards.

 **~a few games later~ A/N: I just reminded myself of Spongebob right now, lol.**

"FIRE!" Peter cried out with a huge grin.

"The hell Rogers!" Tony shouted as he glared at his teammate.

"Why are you blaming me?" He asked, he had no clue Tony was signaling him, and he'd been paying close attention to the genius' movements.

"I put down the same card and picked it up multiple times." Tony chided as he threw his down his cards, they were all threes.

Steve rolled his eyes. "How was suppose to know to look at your cards?"

Tony visibly deflated. "You're suppose to pay attention to everything I do remember."

Peter and Clint, as well as the others couldn't help but softly snicker at the two as they bickered. The spiderling busied himself with shuffling the cards for a new game as the two continued to argue.

In the end, Peter and Clint ended up winning the majority of the games, even when Clint switched with Bruce, Tony and Steve still struggled. They progressed and got better the more they played and paid attention to each other but, that didn't stop the arguing that happened whenever they lost.

"Let's play monopoly!" Tony shouted.

"No!" Everyone shouted in return.

They had just finished playing their card game-surprisingly without much arguing-now Tony and Steve were going through a pile of bored games.

"Why not?" He asked, holding said game in hand.

"Because It'd be pointless to play against you Tony, you own and somewhat run a multimillionaire company, we would've already lost the moment we sat down." Steve answered as he continued looking, he was really looking for anything that caught his eye.

Tony seemed to pout for a sec before tossing the box to the side. "Okay."

"Hey what about...clue?" The super soldier asked as he lifted the box, it looked like fun to him.

"Ooh! Yes we're definitely playing clue!" Peter gushed as he grabbed a hold of the game.

Cap could only grin as he looked over at Tony, both men shrugged and preceded to make their way back to the table.

"Oh I'm playing," Rhodey said as he got up from his recliner, which he'd been occupying for the whole of game night.

"What's clue?" Bucky asked, he brow knitted in confusion.

Peter excitedly began taking the game out of its box and setting it up. "Murder-mystery game, someone gets killed and you have to figure out, who did it, where, and with what."

"Huh" sounded simple enough to winter soldier, and solving a murder sounded fun too.

Peter, Tony, Steve, Nat, Bruce, and Bucky all gathered 'round

 **~about ten false accusations later~**

"What say you, Miss. White?" Tony asked.

Bucky glared at the engineer, how he got stuck as Miss. White, he didn't know. He wasn't even sure why Tony was asking him directly, Natasha was in charge of the envelope with the answer, the soldier figured that Tony just wanted to annoy him.

"It was...Miss. White, in the observatory, with a candle stick." Natasha answered in his stead.

Tony gave a triumphant yell, as he threw his pen and paper down.

"Who puts a candle stick in an observatory anyway?" Bruce question, always trying to find a logical reason for the murder.

"Dose it really matter, it is just a game." Natasha said as she gathered up the cards, save for the persona cards.

"No, but most of these weapons really don't make sense, like why would there be a rope in the bathroom?" Bruce questioned again.

"You know the murder could've just brought the weapon with them, it isn't always in the heat of the moment." Peter answered before anyone could justify to him that it's was just a game again.

The scientist seemed happy with that answer, as he busied himself with scratching some words out on his piece of scratch paper.

"So Miss. White, why'd you do it?" Tony asked with a grin.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Bucky asked instead with a raised brow.

"No way in hell." Was his answer, causing the soldier to let his head hit the table under him, rather heavily.

"What's Smash Bros?" Bucky asked as he thumbed through a pile of Wii games.

"Oh yes, we're defiantly playing smash!" Clint yelled as he took the game from Bucky. The super soldier frowned, he still didn't get an explanation.

"It's basically an arena type game, you play as any character you want, or like, from a multiple of other games and just go crazy and fight each other till you send someone flying or falling out of the arena. You get about five lives, do don't get bummed if you get knocked out early." Peter explained as he grabbed a remote, Clint, Steve, Nat, and Tony following suite.

Shrugging to himself, Bucky picked up one as well. The game was rather confusing at first, there were so many characters to pick from, and the arena was weird-Bucky had fallen off the side twice before getting the hang of it-and it was also hard to focus on who was who with all the characters jumping around. It was safe to say that Bucky was the first one to be knocked out completely, followed by Steve and so on and so forth.

Bucky had lost track of how many games they had played by now, he'd started to get the hang of playing and managed to K.O. the others a few times, but he was still no where near Peter, or Clint's level, he could barley best Steve and he was just as much a greenie as he was. It was safe to say he was the one more often then not, to be sent flying out of the arena.

At this point, it was just him, Clint and Peter, the others had given up on playing and were watching. Peter had chosen a character that Bucky had no idea who he was, at least he thought it was a he, it looked human. Clint had chose a creature that looked like an over grown and very aggressive turtle. While Bucky himself had chosen a small round pink thing, he thought it looked cute but he'd never admit that out loud, and he figured the thing-he learned is name was Kirby-must pack a punch if it was in this game. Bucky was having a hard time though, he couldn't get the pink runner-up he dubbed it-to stop floating unintentionally, once he figured out how to not make it float, he figured out through a series of button mashing that he could swallow opponents and gain their power, but he found it to be counterproductive because he had no clue how to use the other characters. So as Bucky was trying to figure out how to figure use his character, Peter and Clint had taken to ignoring him and focusing on each other, any time they'd end up near him he'd try to use any move he could to knock them out, it had only worked a few times, Bucky especially liked using the hammer, Thor commented on it as well, announcing that the squishy pink thing was his new favorite character because he uses a hammer as well.

They were all down to their last lives, Peter and Clint were off to the right side of the arena repeatedly knocking each other off, or barley saving themselves from falling to their animated deaths. Bucky had just came back from being knocked out by Peter, and was closing in on the two. Just as Clint sent Peter flying to his death, Bucky inched up on him, hammer drawn back and prepared to strike, and sent Clint flying in much the same way Peter had been sent.

Bucky froze when he saw his character jumping up and down in the first place shot. "I won?"

Both Peter and Clint were staring at him in shock and disbelief.

"How the fuck?" Clint asked as he continued to stare, dumbfounded.

Bucky couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his face, the excitement of winning for the first time filled up inside him, and he couldn't help but cheer and raise his arms above his head in triumph.

The other who hadn't been playing, plus Peter, all congratulated Bucky on beating them, even on their last lives those two were tough to beat, much less win against.

"Okay, I'm done, I've seen it all, and I'm done for the night." Clint said as he put down his controller and began walking away.

"Sore loser!" Natasha called out after him.

Bucky still couldn't stop grinning, yeah sure it was just a game, but he always had a hard time playing them, to be able to win, even if you could call it a fluke, it still wouldn't dampen his mood. And in truth he couldn't wait to play again, hopefully at the next game night, or when someone was going up to playing with him.

 **Hey guys! Hoped you liked game night! I wanted to do something non-traditional, and I hope the card games weren't too confusing, I know my description of Smash Bros, isn't to detailed and that's because I haven't played in years so I could only remember the basics, same goes for Clue but, I did look up the info for that, just didn't feel like explaining it all.**

 **Oh, and add for the smash game I described, it was an actual game I had played, I always choose Kirby because I use to play his game a lot on my game boy, and so he was the only character I knew how to use in Smash, and I had beaten my two best friends for the first time ever! And they were ten times better then me, so every word is true!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it, and as always, reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
